Finally Famous
by coco toussant
Summary: Austin Moon is Finally Famous thanks to Ally Dawson Will Austin stay the same pancake lover boy we know or will being famous change him If he does change how will Ally feel about his
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV:**

I'm at Sonic Boom writing in my song book/diary.

No costumers came in today.

I'm writing about the one and only Austin Moon

I love everything about him.

His blonde hair

His eyes

His laugh

His smile

His love for pancakes

I just finished his new song Billion hits

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

I think the song really fits his style

I hope he likes it

Here he is now I'll just ask him

"Hey Austin", I said

"Hey Als," Austin said

"I have a new song for you come up to the practice room and here it", I say

"Sure", he said

We come go to the practice room, and Austin sings the song.

"I love the song Als, i'm sure it'll be a hit," Austin said

"Thanks Austin"

He gives me a hug and I hug back

I felt sparks when we hugged

I never wanted the feeling to go away but then he pulled back

His phone started to ring

"I'll be right back I got to take this"

"Okay", I say

I sit on the piano bench thinking about his amazing voice but my thoughts get interrupted by the sound of his voice

"Ally I told Dez about the song and he says I can start shooting the video right now "

"That's so cool now go"

"Bye Als"

"Bye Austin"

THE NEXT DAY

**AUSTIN POV:**

Oh shit I'm late

I hope Ally isn't mad

I have really good news to tell her

**ALLY POV**

I'm so pissed at Austin he is an hour late

I get it if he was 10 or even 30 minutes late but not an hour

This is totally unacceptable

Austin runs in Sonic Boom

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON YOU AREAN HOUR LATE"

"I'm so sorry Als I had to go somewhere", he said

"Where did you have to go?", I asked a little calmer

"To Starr Records" he said excitedly

"Starr Records?!" I said

"Yes Jimmy Starr had a meeting with me and he signed me", Austin said

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN THIS IS GREAT", I screamed

"I know all my dreams are coming true", he said

Then we hugged, It was amazing

A MONTH LATER

**AUSTIN POV:**

Life couldn't be any better

My name and picture is on every magazine

I never knew how amazing it would be to be famous

It's all thanks to Ally

Speaking of Ally, I'm meeting her, Dez, and Trish at Sonic Boom today

I can't wait to tell them about me going on tour for 4 months

They'll be so happy for me

I get into my limo and head to Sonic Boom

When I get there me and Dez do our what up hand shake, me and Trish smile at each other, and same for me and Ally

"Hi Austin" Ally said

"Hey, Guess what guys" I say

"what", they all say in unison

"I'm going on tour for 4 months and im leaving tomorrow" he says

"Good for you dude" Dez says patting my back

"Nice Austin" Trish says

"Cool", Ally says

**ALLY POV:**

I'm excited for him I'm just afraid he wont talk to me once he really blows up

"Cool" is all I say

"And I got yall to come with me" he says

"That's Awesome", I say

We all celebrate when he says this

We all hung out till it became 10:30 then we all leave and go home to get ready for tour

**I don't own Austin and Ally !**

**I don't own Sonic Boom or The song Billion Hits**

**I own this story line though **

**Please review and try to be nice but I love constructed criticism **

**This is my first story guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

** POV:**

I'm so happy

I asked my dad and he said yes I can go on tour with Austin

This is going to be so much fun

A road trip with my best friends

I'm hoping Austin and I will be more as friends by the end of this

I'm packing now and Trish will pick me up at 8ish

She is the only one who knows I like Austin and she told me she likes Dez that's why she always hit him

_knock knock knock _

"Ally its Trish let me in" Trish says

"Hey Trish I'm packing my last bag you can start putting the rest in the car" I say

"Kay kay" she response

I finish packing my last bag and put it in the car

"Bye dad" I say

"Bye", my dad said

He gives me a big hug then I get in the car with Trish

**AUSTIN POV:**

Dez and I are already on the tour bus waiting for Trish and Ally

"Hey Dez should I ask Ally out today?", I asked him

"Totally dude, have you seen my pet giraffe" the redhead asked

"No Dez and why do you have a pet giraffe" I asked

"Because they are cool" he said with a duh voice

"Whatever", I say

"Hey guys", Ally says walking into their room

"Hey Ally can I speak to you for a second" I say nervously

"Sure", she says with a confused face

"Whats up Austin", Ally said

"Ally will you be my girlfriend" I asked

Her eyes widened and I was scared of what her answer would be

"Of course", she says

She gives me a big hug and I hug her back

I cant believe im going on tour with my girlfriend and our best friends

**I don't own Austin and Ally **

**I own the story line**

**I'm sorry its starting off slow but I promise it will get better**

**It'll be dramatic and it'll have auslly and maybe some trez**

**Tell me what you want and think **

**Please review thanks **

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV:**

I can't believe Austin Moon, my dream guy, my crush, asked me to be his girlfriend

I have to tell Trish

"Trish come here for a second" I screamed since she's on the other side of the bus.

"Coming" she scream back

I sit on the bed and wait for her'

"Whats up Ally" she says as she walks in and sits besides me

"Austin asked me to be his girlfriend", I say happily

"OH MY GOSH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU ALLY", she shouts and hugs me

"Thanks i'm going to see Austin" I reply

**AUSTIN POV:**

"Hey Dez" I said

"How did it go man" Dez said

"She said yea", I reply

"Awesome sauce" He says

Then we do our what up hand shake

"Austin can you come to the piano room" I hear Ally say

"Coming", I say walking towards the piano room

"Watcha need Als" I say to her

"I wanna talk to you about us" She says

I'm getting nervous there just was an us

Does she wanna break up already

"What about us" I ask nervously

"I want to go on a date", she says

Wow I'm so relieved

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that", I say

I lean in and kiss her cheek

"Bye Als" I say walking out

**ALLY POV:**

Is he going to plan a date

He told me not to worry my pretty little head about it but now im worrying

Hehehe he kissed my cheek

All this worrying is tiring me out

Im taking a nap

30 minutes later

"ALLY WAKE UP", I hear someone say

"No leave me alone", I say all groggily

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON IF YOU DONT WAKE UO RIGHT NOW IM POURING HOT WATER ON YOUR FACE!" ,the person says

"I'm up i'm up", I say jumping up

I notice it was Trish

"Go take a shower and dress up nicely", she says

"Why", I respond

"Because I say so now go", she says

"Fine", I say

She's so demanding

I take a shower then put on a sexy red dress that stops above my knees

I curl my ombre hair and then I give my self a smokey eye with red lipstick to top it off

Then I put on some cute Black pumps

I then walk to Trish and I's room

"Where am I going", I say

"Don't worry about it just follow these directions", she says

"Fine", I say

The tour bus is at a stop right now so I get off and I look at the directions

Hmmm... Where will this lead me

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**I own the story line**

**Please review and give me constructive criticism**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story**

**This is my first story ever**

**Thanks Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY POV:**

_Directions: _

_Since we are in Oklahoma go to the restaurant called Walnut Cafe  
Once you get there tell the waiter your name them order BLACK coffee  
That's all you need to know now  
Have Fun  
XOXO ,Trish_

Ughh I'm dressed to nice to be on a goose chase

What's going to happen once I get there

I'm asking to many questions when I need to be at the café

I get in a cab and hum to a song I made for myself

But I know i'll be to scared to actually sing it

I'll make sure I write it down later

I pay the driver then I get to the café

"Hello can I help you", the reception lady asked

"Hello and yes, My name is Ally Dawson and i'm here to order black coffee", I say

"Of course, sit down Miss Dawson, your coffee will be here in a second

"Okay", I sit down at a empty table waiting

"Here you go Miss", the waiter said handing me a note without my black coffee

_Hello Ally it seems like you got here, go outside and wait on the bench  
There should be a black limo waiting outside for you.  
Btw have you seen my pet giraffe I haven't seen him anywhere  
Love, Your BFF (Best freckled friend)_

Oh typical Dez I guess I need to tell him what bff really stands for again for the 5th time

I get up and leave a tip for the restaurant

I walked out the door and I see a bench on the side of the restaurant

I wait for a good 2 minutes and I see a black limo

I get up and go inside then I see another note

_Hi Als, remember you asked about our first date  
Well your wish is commanded  
You are going somewhere for our first date  
I hope you are ready  
Love, Your boyfriend_

Awww Austin set this all up for me he is so sweet

The limo comes to a sudden stop

The chauffer opens up the door for me

"Thanks", I say and he just nods his head at me

I get out and I see Austin in a suit waiting for me

"Austin you didn't have to do all of this for me", I say

"I know but I want to", he response

He grabs my hand and walks me into a room just for us two

When we walk in I see candles in the red room and lobster already on the table

"I thought since this is our first date why not have lobster", he says

"Good choice but pizza and a movie would be great too", I say

"But not good enough", he responses then he kisses my forehead

We talked, laughed, and ate

Once the date was over we got in the limo and went back to the tour bus

We say goodnight and I walk over to my room

Then my eyes widened when I saw what was going on

Trish and Dez were having a full on make out session

I knew she liked him but I didn't think she would show it like this

I cleared my throat and Trish and Dez face was red

"I'll see you girls tomorrow goodnight", Dez says walking away

"Night Dez" Trish says

She had a huge smile on her face

"So give me all the details about your date", Trish says

I tell her everything that happened

"What's going on with you and Dez", I say

"We were looking for his giraffe, which was actually a stuffed elephant, the I called him a duff, the he kissed me", she says

"Then we made out", she continued

"Aww", I say

Then we put on our pjs then went to bed

**I don't own Austin and ally**

**I own the story line**

**If there is a place called Walnut Café then I don't own it**

**There will be actual drama on the next chapters **

**I promise**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLY POV:**

Guess what today is

My birthday

I'm backstage at Austin concert

I hope Austin remembered

I even left hints and straight up saying its my birthday

He hasn't really been paying any attention to me at all lately

I know he's famous and all but I wish he would give me a little attention

I feel like a bad girlfriend by saying that

I want him to follow his dream but I was hoping it was with me too

I finally got over my stage fright

Trish is trying to plan meetings for me but I don't know if im ready yet

**AUSTIN POV:**

I feel like im forgetting something

Oh well I have a concert today so it doesn't matter

I'm warming up before the show when Ally comes to hug me from behind and kiss my cheek

"Stop it Ally, im trying to rehearse", I tell her

"Okay", I hear her mumble quietly

Then she sits on the couch

"Austin Moon its time to perform", a guy says

"Okay", I say going on stage

**ALLY POV:**

He didn't say anything about my birthday

I even try to hug and kiss him to get his attention and he totally blew me off

Maybe he'll say it later and he has a lot on his mine

An hour later

Oh shit I need to go back on the tour bus to change for my party

I leave the concert and go to the bus to het changed

I wear a lime green mini dress that stops at my knees

Then I put my black heels on and put my hair in a messy bun

I give myself a smokey eye and put on light pink lip gloss

I go to the party venue

When I walk in I see a huge banner saying _HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY ALLY_

I see everyones here but Austin

I shrug it off and hugged all my friends who came

"Trish have you seen Austin". I ask

"No but he'll probably be here soon

_3 hours later_

"Ally he isn't coming and we have to go the venue is closing", Dez says

"Yea Ally, everyone left besides us lets go", Trish says

"Fine" I say

Then someone rushes through the door

I look to see who it is but its not Austin its Dallas

"The party is over", Trish says

"I'm so sorry I missed it Ally I got stuck at work then traffic but I got you a present", Dallas says

"It's okay its the thought that counts", I say while opening my present

I gasp to see that he's got me a necklace with a treble cleff sign on it

"Dallas this is amazing thank you", I say while hugging him

He tells me to turn around so I did then he put the necklace around my neck

"Do you want to go on the bus with us to hang for a bit", I say

"sure", he replies

Dallas, Dez, Trish, and I head to the tour bus and inside is Austin

"Hey guys", he says looking at his phone

No one replies

Dallas, Trish, and I head to the kitchen

**AUSTIN POV:**

"Where were you dude", he asks calmly

"Here the whole time where were you", I say

"At Ally's party why weren't you there" Dez says

I was confused

"Ally had a party and didn't invite me," I say

"It was het birthday party dumbass", Dez says

Oh fuck I forgot Ally's birthday

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**I own the plot of this story**

**I'm super sorry I was late posting this I went out of town**

**Please review bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this story Dallas is 19, Austin, Trish, Dez, and now Ally is 18**

**AUSTIN POV:**

I cant believe I forgot Ally's birthday and she's been dropping hints too

Trish is going to kill me

"When did the party start ",I ask Dez

"About 3 hours ago, how could you forget she wouldn't leave until you got there, but we forced her to go with us", Dez responds

"I need to go talk to her", I say going to the kitchen

I go to the kitchen to see Ally and Dallas talking and Trish giving me a death glare

"Can I speak to Ally alone", I say

"Sure", Dallas says walking out with Trish following behind

I sit down on a chair across from Ally

"I'm sorry", I say

I wait for her to respond but she doesn't

"Ally please forgive me", I begged

She says nothing then she walks out

Damn I really fucked up

**ALLY POV:**

He asked me to forgive him but I cant

I became an adult today and he forgets

I walk out the kitchen to walk Dallas off the bus since he has to leave for college

"I have to go Als and sorry again for missing the party but I promise i'll make up for it", he says

"It's the thought that counts and you came afterwards", I say giving him a hug

"Bye", he says

"Bye", I say

"Ally why the fuck were you hugging him, I hear Austin say

I roll my eyes and head to my room

He follows me

"Answer my fucking question damn it", he says

I ignore him and go to the bathroom to take a shower but he holds on to my wrist really tight

"Let go Austin", I say through my teeth

"No", he says holding on to it tighter

"Let go you dick", I scream

In a second Trish and Dez run in

Dez pulls Austin away and Trish comes to see if im okay

"I'm fine", I say

I then go take a shower

**AUSTIN POV:**

I cant believe I held on to her wrist so tight

I left the bus and went to the nearest club

_THE NEXT MORNING_

**ALLY POV:**

I think im ready to forgive Austin

I go to his room and knocked on the door

"Come in", I hear him say

"Austin I forgive you", I say walking in

"Thank you so much I promise i'll be a better boyfriend", he says

I give him a kiss and he kisses me back

"i'm going to the store", I say

"Okay", he says

I go to the nearest Walmart and I check out the magazine section

I check the magazine isle to see if Austin is on one of them

Then Ive seen something I wish I haven't seen

I grabbed the magazine to pay for it

Then I head back to the bus

"Hey Als", Austin says then kisses my cheek

I punch his nose

"What the fuck Ally", he says

"How could you cheat on me with a dumb slut", I scream

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and follows**

**Yall are amazing**

**Please review**

**Thanks love you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note important: I'm making a new story but ill continue this one**

**AUSTIN POV:**

**"**What are you talking about", I say holding my nose

"Look at this damn magazine she say throwing it at me

_Austin Moon with mystery girl what happened to Ally_

_Austin Moon with a girl at a club grinding and "dirty dancing"_

_How does his girlfriend Ally Dawson feel about this_

"Ally this is all fake I promised you that I would be a better boyfriend", I say

" I believe you", she says

"Hey driver can you go to the nearest hospital", I yell

"Sure thing Mr. Moon", he responds

_3 hours later_

?:Hey babe thanks for the great time last night XOXO Cassidy

Austin: Who are you

Cassidy: The girl u met at that club last night and we had sex

Austin: Your lying

Cassidy: Look at photos

Austin: Fuck what do I have to do so u wont tell Ally

Cassidy_: _Meet me at my house at 8 my address is 00000 LoveBug Ave. bye

Shit I just lied to Ally

She cant know about Cassidy

She'll break up with me for sure

"I'm going out tonight Als", I yell

"Okay be safe sweetie", she says

I sigh and leave

**ALLY POV:**

I feel guilty accusing Austin of cheating on me

He's such a good guy

I might even love him

He's left his phone

Oh well its too late to give it to him he already left

_BUZZ BUZZ_

_BUZZ BUZZ _

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Ugh I pick up his phone and see what it is

Its a girl named Cassidy

I read their previous texts

?:Hey babe thanks for the great time last night XOXO Cassidy

Austin: Who are you

Cassidy: The girl u met at that club last night and we had sex

Austin: Your lying

Cassidy: Look at photos

Austin: Fuck what do I have to do so u wont tell Ally

Cassidy_: _Meet me at my house at 8 my address is 00000 LoveBug Ave. bye

Cassidy: I have news

Cassidy: I might be pregnant

Cassidy: Hurry and come

I drop his phone then I start to cry hysterically

Then I start to sing

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I start to cry more

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad fella, bad fella  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

I stop crying then I throw his phone at the wall causing the screen to shatter

I'm done with him

I ruin all of Austin's stuff, pack up all my stuff, then tell the bus driver im not coming back on the bus

Then I walk out

**Shout outs to that-girl-Marano and LoveShipper **

**Thanks for always reviewing **

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**I own the story plot**

**Thank you everyone who read this**

**Love yall :)**

**Coco**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALLY POV:**

Once I leave the tour bus I hop in a cab and go to the nearest airport  
When I got there I put my bags in check in and I sit and wait for my flight to be called  
Then someone was calling me

"Hello", I say

"Ally where are you", I hear Trish screaming

"At the airport", I say

"Why", she responds

"Austin has been cheating on me", I say angrily

"That son of a bitch", I hear her mumble

"So im done , tell him we are over and I quit being his song writer", I say

"Sure will but cant you stay", she begs

"No im done with him", I say

**Flight 306 is now boarding Flight 306 is now boarding**

" I got to go my flight is boarding", I say

"Okay ILYLAS bye", she says

"ILYLAS too bye", I responds hanging up the phone

**2 hours and 30 mins later**

Worst flight ever  
A kid was kicking the back of my seat  
And a fat guy was drooling over my shoulder  
Shit, I forgot to call someone to pick me up

"Can you pick me up", I asked after calling someone  
"Sure in about 5 minutes", the person says  
"Thanks", I say  
"See you later Allygator", the voice says  
"Shut up bye", I say playfully

**5 minutes later**

I see someone walk my way  
"Dallas", I say giving him a hug  
"Hey Als", he says hugging me back  
He grabs my bags and we walk to his car

We both get in  
"Where are you staying", he asks me  
"I have no clue", I say  
"Okay you are staying with me", he says starting the engine  
"No you already picked me up", I say  
"Don't care what you say im taking you to my dorm

Dallas is a year older than me so he's in college  
He goes to University of Miami  
I would argue with him but it wouldn't matter  
"Ugh", was all I said  
"Then he chuckled

Cassidy opens the door in sexy red and black lingerie  
"Hey Austy come in", she says  
I sit on the couch inside  
"Let me show you a good time", she says

**Don't feel comfortable making dirty scenes sorry**

I wake up and see Cassidy sleeping  
I feel bad about cheating on Ally  
But what she doesn't kill her  
I give Cass a kiss on the forehead  
I put my clothes on and leave

"What the fuck", I scream  
I go in the tour bus to see its a total mess  
I look to see my phone is on the ground shattered  
I look to see the messages on my phone

Cassidy's messages to me was open  
Fuck im dead  
I look around to see all my clothes are ripped and shredded  
Then I hear the door open

"What the fuck", Trish and Dez both yell  
"I know", I say  
"I need to check my room", they say in unison before rushing off

When they come back im picking up some stuff on the floor  
"Our stuff is fine", Dez says  
"This is some bull shit", I say frustrated  
"Where's Ally", I say

Out of no where Trish slaps me  
"What the fuck Trish", I say  
"You cheated on Ally", she screams  
My eyes widened  
Shit I'm screwed

**ALLY POV:**

Dallas and I arrive at his dorm  
"Come in", he says  
I go in to see his messy room  
I go to his bed a pick up his undies

"Really care bears", I say laughing  
"Shut up", he says he says snatching it out my hands  
"Why is there two beds", I say  
"I have a roommate", he says grabbing spare covers from under his bed

He sets the covers on the floor  
Then he lays on the ground  
"Why are you on the floor", I ask  
"I'm sleeping here tonight duhh", he says throwing a pillow at me

"No you aren't I am", I say  
"Ally don't even try to fight me on this one", he says  
"I'm taking a shower", I say  
"Alright", he responds

After taking a shower I realized I didn't have my clothes  
"Dallas can you do me a favor", I scream  
"What is it", he responds  
"I need my clothes", I say  
"I don't know Als I really wanna see you naked", he says

My face gets red as a tomato  
"Dallas please", I say  
"Fine", he says as he throws my clothes in the bathroom  
Once I put my clothes on I see Dallas on the ground looking at the ceiling  
I lay down next to him looking up thinking about Austin and I's relationship  
"Ally why did you come back", Dallas say

**AUSTIN POV:**

"You did what?!", Dez yells  
"I slept with another girl because I was drunk", I say quietly  
"Well Ally knows an says its over", Trish says  
"You fucking told her", I yell  
"No dumbasss she found out", Trish yells

That explains why only my stuff was destroyed  
I need to call her and explain  
Her phone rung once then twice then she picked up  
"Ally its not what it looks like", I say

"Austin its over you hurt me to fucking much", she say  
"You missed my eighteenth birthday and then you cheat on me", she continues  
"Ally who is that", I hear someone say  
"No one", she responds to the guy

"Ally who the fucking hell is that", I yell at her  
"None of your god damn business", she responds  
"Bye Austin", she says hanging up the phone  
"Damn it", I scream

I get off the bus and go straight to Cassidy's house  
I knock on the door really hard  
She comes to the door  
"Hey babe", she says

I don't answer her I just kiss her

**ALLYPOV: **

"Austin cheated on me", I say softly  
"Oh my gosh Als that's horrible", Dallas says  
"Its fine Dal I broke up with him", I say trying not to cry  
Dallas puts his arm around my shoulders holding me while I cry  
Then he looks in my eyes and then he...

**Cliff hanger**

**I don't own Austin and Ally  
Or University of Miami  
Check out my new story We found love?  
Thanks please review**

**Love,**

**Co :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is really short because I need your help  
If you want Ally to be with Dallas put Dally  
If you want her to be with Austin put Aussly**

**ALLY POV:**

"Austin cheated on me", I say softly  
"Oh my gosh Als that's horrible", Dallas says  
"Its fine Dal I broke up with him", I say trying not to cry  
Dallas puts his arm around my shoulders holding me while I cry  
Then he looks in my eyes and then someone's is twisting the doorknob

"Hey dude who the chick", the guy asks coming into the room  
"Her name his Ally and she's staying with us for a few", Dallas says  
"Okay dude", the guy says  
"That's Ricky", Dallas says. I nod my head.

I get in Dallas's bed but I didn't feel right  
Ricky already went to sleep and so did Dall  
I went on the ground where Dallas is and I lied down with him  
Putting my head on his chest  
Then I feel asleep

**AUSTIN POV:**

I woke up to my phone buzzing  
I don't know where I am  
I turn around to see Cassidy sleeping  
I get up and put my clothes on  
Then I check my phone

_5 texts messages  
Dez: where are you dude  
Trish: answer dez  
Dez: please answer man  
Trish: answer your goddamn phone  
Dez: Are you ok_

I rolled my eyes  
I don't give a damn what people think anymore  
They say ive changed but I just grew up  
I'm going to start a new chapter in my career

**This is really short because I need your help  
If you want Ally to be with Dallas put Dally  
If you want her to be with Austin put Aussly  
This is all up to you guys  
Next chapter tomorrow over what you put  
I don't own Austin and Ally  
Review what you put  
Love,  
Co :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_I get in Dallas's bed but I didn't feel right_  
_Ricky already went to sleep and so did Dall_  
_I went on the ground where Dallas is and I lied down with him_  
_Putting my head on his chest_  
_Then I feel asleep_

**DALLAS POV:**

I wake up to feel Als on my chest.  
God she's gorgeous when she sleeps.  
I cant believe that dumbass did that to her.  
I have a urge to kiss her, but I don't .

I play with her hair.  
Its so soft and it smells like coconuts.  
Everything about her is perfect .  
She starts to wake up so I stop playing  
with her hair and I pretend im sleep.

I feel her get off my chest.  
Damn I wish she would stay there  
with me. I want to call her mine.  
My Ally.

**ALLY POV:**

I wake up to Dallas still sleeping.  
I'm glad he's still sleep.  
I kiss his cheek.

I get up and go to the bathroom  
to change into a crop top that's  
dark blue and says "Hello World"  
then I put on gray sweat pants on.

I put my hair in a messy bun  
and put on black eyeliner,  
tan eye shadow, and dark red  
lipstick.

I walk out to see Dallas only in his boxers.  
I've gotta say he is sexy.  
Dallas has a 8 pack.  
He's what every girl want and every guy  
envy's.

Then he turns around.  
"Morning Als", he says sweetly  
"Morning", I say trying not to blush.  
"Are you hungry", he asks  
"A little", I responds  
"Great we are going to IHOP", he say  
I nod my head

He puts on a black shirt and some ripped jeans  
with a gray beanie. "Lets go", he says  
taking my hand pulling me into his car.

**AUSTIN POV:**

I really fucked up with Ally.  
I need to get her back. She  
wrote all my best songs. She  
was the perfect girl.  
I call her.

_"Hello", she says_  
_"I need you back Ally", I say_  
_"No im not falling for your bull shit again", she says coldly_  
_"Als whos that", I hear someone say_  
_"No one", she says to the stranger_  
_"Whos that Ally", I say_  
_"None of your god damn business", she says bitterly_  
_"I love you", I say_  
_"You love me so much to cheat on me", she says then she hangs_ up

Damn I really fucked up

**ALLY POV:**

Dallas and I are in his car with the radio on.  
I sing to it and he hums. He doesn't sing because  
he cant at all. Its funny when he tries. His voice cracks  
and he can never get the right pitch.

I hear my phone ring. I don't look at the caller  
I just answer.

_"Hello", I say_  
_"I need you back Ally", the person says_

I know exactly who it is

_"No im not falling for your bull shit again", I say coldly_

"Als who's that", Dallas says concerned  
"No one", I say

_"Whos that Ally", Austin says_  
_"None of your god damn business", I say bitterly_  
_"I love you", he say_  
_"You love me so much to cheat on me", I says then I hang_ up

I start to cry. Hearing his voice brings  
back our memories. Why did he have  
to change?

Dallas pulls the car to the side of the road.  
He unbuckles our seatbelts and puts me on his lap.  
I cry into his shoulders while he holds me.  
He doesn't ask me any questions.

Once I was done crying he takes my phone  
and leaves the car.

**DALLAS POV:**

Once Ally was done crying I take her phone  
and leave the car. I call the first person on her  
recent call list.

"Ally im sorry", Austin says  
"Shut the fuck up and listen good", I say  
"If you fucking call Ally ever again I will ruin  
your career and cut off all of your hair", I threaten  
"Who are you", he say  
Then I hang up

I get back in my car and slam the door closed.  
"Who did you call", Ally asked me  
"No one", I say driving the car  
"Dallas tell me", she says  
"It was no one", I say  
"Tell me", she say angrily  
"Damn it Ally it was no one", I shout angrily  
As soon as I yelled that I regretted it admittedly  
"I'm sorry Ally", I say  
"It's fine", she says

We pull into IHOP but I don't unlock the door  
"I love you", I blurted

**Sorry it took so long guys  
I was sick and I made this chapter 3 times  
but my computer messed up every time  
I don't own Austin and Ally  
Thanks for your reviews  
Keep reviewing please  
ILY guys**

**Love,  
Co :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_PREVIOUSLY_

_I get back in my car and slam the door closed._  
_"Who did you call", Ally asked me_  
_"No one", I say driving the car_  
_"Dallas tell me", she says_  
_"It was no one", I say_  
_"Tell me", she say angrily_  
_"Damn it Ally it was no one", I shout angrily_  
_As soon as I yelled that I regretted it admittedly_  
_"I'm sorry Ally", I say_  
_"It's fine", she says_

_We pull into IHOP but I don't unlock the door_  
_"I love you", I blurted_

**DALLAS POV:**

"I'm sorry Ally I didn't mean to", I say but Ally cut me off  
by kissing me. I kiss her back. God her lips feel so good on mine.  
"I love you too", she says kissing me again.

_AFTER IHOP_

Ally and I walk into my dorm room with are hands intertwined  
with each other. We've been best friends forever but its not the  
same as me calling her mine.

We sit on my bed. Ricky's in class so we have time for our selves.  
"Guess what Als", I say. "What", she says. "I'll be out of college  
soon and I finally saved enough for a house and I want you to  
move in with me. "Of course I will bae", she says hugging me.

_A month later_

**AUSTIN POV:**

I'm finally off tour. I'm so glad. Seeing Dez and Trish kiss every  
3 seconds was driving me crazy. The media sees me as bad boy  
ever since Ally and I broke up. She didn't tell them I cheated.  
I'm finally at Miami and im going to find Ally. I want her to be mine.

**ALLY POV:**

I'm living a good life. I have a wonderful boyfriend. Oh and  
did I tell you i'm a pop star. Dallas bought us a beautiful  
house when he graduated. I went to the record company  
that Trish made me appointments for and they signed me.

Dallas and I are in the kitchen making hamburgers. He  
put patties on the skillet while I took out the ketchup  
and mustard. "Dal guess what," I say. "What Ally-gator"  
, he asks. I squirt ketchup on his nose. "Your going to  
pay for that one Als", he says squirting mustard on my cheek  
We keep on fighting with ketchup and mustard until I get on  
his back. "No fair I cant get you when your on my back", he  
whines. I giggle at his complaint.

_DING DONG_

Dallas walks to the door with me still on his back. When he  
opens the door we see Austin Moon. "What do you want",  
Dallas says rudely. "Your the guy who threatened me",  
Austin says. "You did what ", I say getting off Dallas back  
He doesn't reply. "Answer my question", I say getting  
angry. "Okay I did it", he says. "Go change", I tell him.

"Austin come in and sit on the couch ill be right back",  
I say. I wash my face and change my clothes. I make  
all of us hamburgers. I give Austin and Dallas there  
plates.

"What are you doing here", Dallas say clinching his  
fists. "I'm here to apologize to Ally", Austin says.  
"Don't you think your late", Dallas says. "I wasn't  
fucking talking to you I was talking to Ally", Austin  
says. "Austin you cant disrespect him in our home"  
, I say to him. "I love you Ally", Austin says.

Dallas lost it. In all of the time we've been together  
as friends and as a couple ive never seen him this  
mad. Dallas punched Austin in the face over and  
over again. "DALLAS STOP YOU'RE GOING TO  
HURT HIM", I scream. I yanked Dallas off of him.  
Dallas grabs his keys and leaves the house.

"Baby wait", I shout after him. Before I knew it  
Dallas left. I felt broken when he left me. But I  
knew Austin needed my help. I called the ambulance  
because there was blood. Everywhere. The paramedics  
took Austin away while I stayed home.

I waited and waited for Dallas to come back home.  
My heart broke in half when he left. I realized  
that I need him. He's my other half.

_The next morning_

Dallas never came back home. I didn't go to sleep.  
I stayed up waiting for him but he never came.  
I heard the door open. I looked to see it was Dallas.  
I ran to him and started punching him in his abs.

"Ally", he says, but I keep punching his abs crying.  
He grabs on to my wrists and he embraces me.  
"How could you do that to me you left me", I screamed  
sobbing. "I thought you were missing", I say.  
"Ally-gator im sorry I thought I scared you so  
I left", Dallas says. "You could've came back",  
I tell him. "I'm sorry", he whispers

I hold on to him as tight as I could.  
"I love you", he says. "I love you too", I say.

**Hi guys I decided to give you another chapter  
I want you to tell me how you want the story to be like  
I don't own Austin and Ally or IHOP  
Please review  
Love you guys  
Love,  
Co :P**


	12. Chapter 12

_The next day_

**AUSTIN POV:**

I was discharged from the hospital last night.  
I cant believe that guy. I don't have time for him.  
I have a interview in 2 minutes on the beach.  
"Austin Moon its time", the guy says

I get on the set for Miami in the Afternoon.  
"And now is Austin Moon, Dale the interviewer says.  
"Hi Austin its great to have you here", Dale says.  
"Its nice to be here Dale", I say  
"Austin what happened to you and the rising star Ally Dawson", he asks.  
"We broke up but im trying to get her back", I say.  
"Why did you break up", he asks  
"Complications is the relationship", I respond  
"Like what", he asks  
"Regular couple problems", I answer  
"Who broke it off", he asks  
"She did by letting her best friend tell me", I say

Everyone gasps  
"Wow and there you have it folks Ally left him but didn't have  
the guts to do it to his face", Dale says.  
"Thanks Austin and tomorrow is Ally Dawson.

_The next day_

**ALLY POV:**

I'm here at the beach for an interview.  
"Ally your on", says the guy  
I get on stage to a applause.  
"Hello Ally its great to have you here", Dale says  
"It's great to be here Dale", I say  
"So I heard you broke Austin Moon's heart", he says  
"What do you mean?", I say  
"Austin told us you left him by letting your best friend tell him", he says  
"Dale lets get this straight Austin Moon and I dated then he cheated on me  
so I left", I say. "He cheated on you", Dale says  
"Yes so I left and I found my wonderful boyfriend Dallas", I say  
"Is Dallas here?", Dale says. "Nope he's at home getting ready for our date", I say smiling  
"Well thank you very much Ms. Dawson", he says. "Thanks Dale", I say walking off.

Once im at the parking lot I call Dallas. "Hey babe", I say. "Hey hun how was your interview  
", he says. "Good ill be home in 30 minutes", I say. "Okay have a safe drive Als", he said.  
"Okay Love you bye", I say. "Love you too bye", he says.

I get in my car and then I see him. Austin Moon. He's outside my car. He opens my car door.  
"What do you fucking want", I say. "You", he says kissing me. I kiss him back. Its an instant  
reaction. He holds on to my waist while I put my arms around his neck. Then we pull apart.  
"I want you back Ally I love you", he says. I don't reply I just get back to my car and go home.

**Austin Pov:**

Ally actually kissed me back it worked. She must love me still if she kissed me back. I drive  
back home completely satisfied.

**Ally Pov:**

I cant believe I cheated on Dallas I cant let him know. I love him too much to tell him. I  
just cant break his heart. I pull into the drive through and fix my make up then I walk into  
my house. "Hey Ally-gator", Dallas says kissing my cheek. "Hey love", I say feeling guilty.  
"I made you brunch and I have a surprise for you later on", he says. "I cant wait", I say nervously.  
Dallas made my favorite brunch. French toasts with pickles on the side. This guilt is killing me inside.  
Then Dallas turns on the tv and we cuddle on the couch. Then something catches our eyes.

Austin and I kissing.

Dallas doesn't move at all. He's frozen.

_Is Ally Dawson and Austin Moon getting back together?  
How does Ally's boyfriend Dallas feel?_

Then Dallas stands up. "Dallas", I say but he cuts me off. "Are you cheating on me?", he asks calmly.  
He never really jumps to conclusions. "No I was", I say but he cuts me off again. "Was that photo shopped?,  
he asks again. "No", I say crying. "Here", he says throwing me a small box. I open it to see a 4k ring.  
"I was going to give this to you", he says with a tear streaming down his face then he leaves the house.

**Dallas Pov:**

I cant believe she cheated on me. On the day I was going to propose to her. Tears were going down my face.  
I love her and she did this to me. We were suppose to live happily ever after with kids and dogs.  
I was driving my car and then I felt a car hit mine. Then I hit my head on the steering wheel and felt something  
hit my ribs.

Everything went black

* * *

**I don't own Austin and Ally.  
Please review and read my other stories  
Why me?  
Happily ever after or Happily never after?**

**Sorry it took longer than I expected  
What do you think about Ally right now?  
How's Dallas?  
What's up with Austin?  
Where's Trish and Dez?  
Find out next chapter.  
Love,  
Co :P**


End file.
